1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brake devices for vehicles such as motorcycles and automobiles, and more particularly to an improvement in a brake device comprising a sensor having a flywheel driven by a wheel through a transmission system, said sensor sensing the state of the wheel being about to lock by the overrunning rotation of the flywheel, when the wheel is braked by a wbeel brake,to generate an output signal; a hydraulic pump driven by the wheel through the transmission system; a modulator having a hydraulic control chamber communicated with an outlet chamber of the pump and interposed in a brake oil passage between a master cylinder and the wheel brake to decrease and restore the braking hydraulic pressure of the wheel brake in response to a decrease and increase in pressure of the hydraulic control chamber; and a normally closed exhaust pressure valve interposed in a communicating passage between the hydraulic control chamber and an oil reservoir, the valve being opened upon receipt of an output signal from the sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Art 1. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Such a brake device as described above has already been known as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 120,440/1981. In this conventional device, The entire antilock controller is mounted on a supporting system for wheels externally of the wheels.
The prior art has disadvantages to bring forth a large sized structure around the wheels and an increase in weight because a large installing space has to be secured externally of the wheels for the antilock controller and because a special supporting construction has to be provided for rigidly supporting the antilock controller on the supporting system for an axle, and the like.